Shadow the Hedgehog
|-|Shadow the Hedgehog= |-|Super Shadow= Summary Shadow the Hedgehog is a fictional character from the "Sonic the Hedgehog" series. He is an anthropomorphic hedgehog/Black Arm hybrid and the arch-rival of Sonic the Hedgehog. Shadow was created as the "Ultimate Life Form" by Gerald Robotnik, using the DNA of Black Doom, and is the end result of Project Shadow. His purpose was to provide ways to develop a cure for incurable deadly illnesses, more specifically for Gerald's granddaughter Maria Robotnik, but he was captured and put into stasis by the military when he was deemed as a threat to humanity. Shadow is a brooding loner, to put it bluntly. He usually acts with a cool and businesslike indifference, only occasionally showing his vulnerable side. He is rarely seen with others for an extended period of time and usually distances himself from essentially everyone. He is usually soft-spoken, silent and doesn't speak much, but he always knows exactly what to say in combat. However, Shadow never bluffs. If he makes a threat, he has every intention of carrying it out. Powers and Stats Tier: 6-C, Higher without inhibitor rings | 4-A Name: Shadow the Hedgehog Origin: Sonic the Hedgehog Gender: Male Age: Over 50 (17 physically) Classification: Genetically modified artificial anthropomorphic hedgehog, Black Arm sample Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Physical Characteristics, Martial Arts, Weapon Mastery, Immortality (Type 1), Energy Manipulation, Space-Time Manipulation, Energy Projection, Teleportation, Time Travel, Forcefield, Time Stop, Healing, Statistics Amplification, Invisibility, Duplication, BFR to outside of space and time, Can turn into Hero and Dark Shadow, His weapons have infinite ammo (As Hero or Dark Shadow), Resistance to Mind Manipulation | All base form abilities are increased, Flight, Invulnerability, Can survive in space Attack Potency: Island level (Fought Sonic, Destroyed the Death Egg), Higher without inhibitor rings | Multi-Solar System level (The Chaos Emeralds are naturally more powerful than The Final Egg Blaster) Speed: FTL (Comparable to Sonic) | At last FTL, Likley Higher (Faster than base form) Lifting Strength: Superhuman | Class 100 (Comparable to Super Sonic) Striking Strength: Class EJ | Multi-Solar System Class Durability: Island level (Fought Sonic) | Multi-Solar System level (The Chaos Emeralds are naturally more powerful than The Final Egg Blaster) Stamina: Superhuman, Lower without inhibitor rings | Limitless Range: Melee, Higher with Chaos Control | Hundreds of meters Standard Equipment: Guns, a Chaos Emerald, Inhibitor Rings | The Chaos Emeralds Intelligence: Very skilled fighter Weaknesses: Removing his Inhibitor Rings will drain his stamina faster | Limited time use (Varies from game to game, Super Forms can last anywhere between 50 seconds to entire days) Key: Base | Super Shadow Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:Tier 6 Category:Tier 4 Category:Animals Category:Martial Artists Category:Game Characters Category:Game Bosses Category:Sonic the Hedgehog Category:Weapon Users Category:Gun Users Category:Immortals Category:Energy Users Category:Space Users Category:Time Users Category:Energy Projection Users Category:Teleportation Users Category:Time Travellers Category:Forcefield Users Category:Time Stop Users Category:Healing Users Category:Statistics Amplification Users Category:Invisibility Users Category:Duplication Users Category:BFR Users Category:Transformation Users Category:Resistance Users Category:Flight Users Category:Invulnerability Users Category:Life Support Users Category:Anti-Heroes Category:SEGA Category:Super Smash Bros.